


Śpij, kochanie

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Po prostu porno! [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uprzedzam - w tym opowiadaniu Kuroko jest seme.<br/>xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Śpij, kochanie

**Author's Note:**

> Uprzedzam - w tym opowiadaniu Kuroko jest seme.  
> xD

**KuroKaga**   
**w serii „Po prostu porno”**

  
_Śpij, kochanie_

  
  
  
    Kuroko wpatrywał się w swojego śpiącego chłopaka już od jakiegoś czasu. Chociaż w takiej sytuacji jego twarz powinna wyglądać na spokojną i rozluźnioną, Tetsuya miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Taiga jest zdenerwowany. Marszczył lekko swoje rozdwojone brwi, a mięśnie jego twarzy wydawały się być napięte.  
    Leżąc na boku i podpierając dłonią głowę, Kuroko zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Wczorajszego wieczoru miał dużą ochotę na seks, ale niestety Kagami wrócił z pracy zbyt późno, zbyt głodny i zbyt zmęczony – co równało się z szybkim prysznicem, szybką kolacją oraz natychmiastowym pójściem spać.  
    Przy boku niezadowolonego Kuroko.  
    Oczywiście, błękitnowłosy starał się zrozumieć swojego chłopaka, miał prawo być zmęczony, ale... przecież oboje wciąż byli młodzi, na pewno znaleźliby tę odrobinę energii na pieszczoty.  
    No, ale skoro wczoraj do żadnych nie doszło... To co z dzisiejszym porankiem, kiedy Kagami miał dzień wolnego?  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do siebie nieznacznie, ostrożnie chwytając dłonią kołdrę i powoli zsuwając ją z klatki piersiowej Taigi. Patrzył przy tym uważnie na jego twarz, pilnując, aby mężczyzna się nie obudził. Utworzył już sobie w myślach plan i miał zamiar go teraz zrealizować...  
    Zsunął kołdrę aż do kolan Kagamiego, przy okazji odsuwając ją także z siebie. Przygryzł lekko wargę, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej swojego chłopaka i poczynając ją powoli gładzić. Taiga zwykł spać jedynie w dresowych spodniach, jednak tym razem ograniczył się jedynie do bokserek.   
    Gdy nagle Taiga odchrząknął cicho, wiercąc się nerwowo, Kuroko zamarł w bezruchu, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Kiedy upewnił się, że jego chłopak nadal słodko śpi, znów zaczął gładzić jego ciało dłonią, przesuwając palcami po jego sutkach. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Kagami sięgnął własną dłonią do prawej piersi i podrapał się.   
    Kuroko musiał uważać, jeśli nie chciał go obudzić. Czerwonowłosy potrafił spać jak zabity, ale bywało, że choćby najmniejsze połaskotanie mogło go zbudzić.   
    Przesunął rękę na udo mężczyzny i zaczął gładzić je powoli tuż przy kroczu. Podniósł się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej, klękając na kolanach i patrząc, jak rośnie podniecenie Kagamiego. Chwycił ostrożnie palcami gumkę jego bokserek, po czym bardzo powoli opuścił je na tyle, by móc wyjąć jego członka, następnie zaś pochylił się nad nim i polizał jego czubek, jednocześnie bardzo powoli manewrując dłonią.  
    Taiga zamruczał cicho, odwracając głowę na bok i wzdychając ciężko. Tetsuya tymczasem już wsuwał jego męskość do ust, centymetr po centymetrze, przesuwając po nim językiem. Czuł, że jego własny penis zaczyna delikatnie naciskać na jego bokserki, póki co jednak powstrzymywał się przed zaspokojeniem.  
    Poruszał niespiesznie głową, obciągając nieświadomemu tego Kagamiemu. Przymknął z rozkoszą oczy, raz po raz zerkając na twarz swojego chłopaka, ciekaw czy ten zbudził się może, czy w dalszym ciągu śpi. Członek Kagamiego był już wyjątkowo twardy i Kuroko spodziewał się raczej, że mężczyznę to zbudzi...  
–    Ugh...- Z ust Taigi wydobyło się ciężkie westchnienie. Czerwonowłosy zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, uniósł nerwowo biodra, wbijając się w usta Tetsuyi aż po same gardło. Kuroko pozwolił sobie na nieco mocniejsze zaciśnięcie warg, by wzmocnić przyjemność.  
    Lecz wtem Kagami nagle jęknął cicho, zginając nogę w kolanie i odwracając się do Tetuyi plecami. Kuroko, który był zmuszony wypuścić z ust jego członka, zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, niezbyt zadowolony. Zaczynał się całkiem wkręcać w to senne pieszczenie, planował nawet samemu zaspokoić się w podobny sposób, nawet jeśli obawiał się, że Taiga, czując w ustach jego członka pomyśli, że to hamburger i go ugryzie...  
    Cóż, nie było innego wyjścia, jak po prostu obudzić Kagamiego i dokończyć to, co, chcąc czy nie chcąc, zaczęli.  
    Chyba, że...  
    Ledwie Kuroko wpadła do głowy ta myśl, a od razu postanowił ją z całą premedytacją zamienić w czyn. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej po jego stronie – niezastąpionej przechowalni wszelkich żeli do seksu analnego oraz prezerwatyw – po czym wyjął niewielką butelkę lubrykanta o smaku i zapachu wanilii. Wylał go odrobinę na dłoń, po czym przysunął się do Kagamiego i ostrożnie wsunął palce między jego pośladki.  
    Taiga wzdrygnął się, lecz nie obudził. Kuroko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, poczynając pieścić odbyt swojego chłopaka. Kagami rzadko zgadzał się na zmianę pozycji, czuł się bardzo niepewnie będąc zmuszanym do wypinania się przed kimś, dlatego obecną sytuację Tetsuya traktował niemal jak gwiazdkę z nieba.  
    To chyba oczywiste, że chciałby czasem dominować nad ukochanym?  
    Kiedy uznał, że Taiga jest wystarczająco nawilżony, wsunął w niego ostrożnie jeden palec. Kagami natychmiast spiął się w środku i jęknął z niezadowoleniem, wiercąc się w łóżku.   
–    Mm... Tetsuya...- wymruczał cicho Kagami, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.  
–    Ćśś, śpij, kochanie – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko, wsuwając w niego kolejny palec.  
–    Co...?- Czerwonowłosy otworzył leniwie oczy i zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Spojrzał w dół, na własną erekcję, jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, dopiero na koniec uświadamiając sobie, co tak naprawdę dzieje się za jego plecami.- Kurwa, Kuroko! Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
–    Nie przejmuj się tym, Kagami-kun, postaraj się rozluźnić – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.  
–    Mógłbyś przestać?! Co ci odjebało, żeby robić to w ten sposób?! PRZESTAŃ!- pisnął wręcz Taiga, kiedy Kuroko wsunął w niego kolejny palec i zaczął poruszać nimi w jego wnętrzu.- Wiesz, że to jest gwałt?! Wiesz, że to się nazywa gwałtem?! Ja nie wyraziłem na to zgody!  
–    Kagami-kun, to niepokojące, że w ten sposób reagujesz na gwałt – stwierdził z powagą Kuroko, znacząco patrząc na jego erekcję.  
–    To...!- Taiga poczerwieniał na twarzy.- T-to efekt uboczny! Nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy! Nawet na to nie patrz!  
–    Rzuca się w oczy – mruknął Tetsuya, tracąc już ochotę na dalszą konwersację.- Kagami-kun, rozluźnij się, bo naprawdę będzie boleć...  
–    Ugh!- Kagami zacisnął zęby, starając się nie wybuchnąć.- Kuroko, ty draniu! Mogłeś mnie chociaż, kurwa, obudzić!  
–    Trzeba było się samemu obudzić, kiedy ci obciągałem.  
–    C-co robiłeś...?- Taiga zerknął na niego, czerwony po same uszy. Prawdę powiedziawszy uwielbiał patrzeć na Kuroko, kiedy ten spędzał czas między jego nogami, tak więc jeżeli rzeczywiście robił to i tym razem, podczas snu Taigi, przegapienie tego było dla niego sporą stratą.  
–    Obróciłeś się do mnie tyłkiem, więc musiałem zmienić taktykę – oznajmił spokojnie Tetsuya, wysuwając palce z odbytu Kagamiego i przysuwając swojego członka.- Mógłbyś?  
–    Jasne, że NIE mógłbym, do cholery!- warknął w odpowiedzi.- Nie mam zamiaru dać się przelecieć w taki sposób!   
–    Już nie śpisz, więc przestań narzekać!- powiedział dobitnie Kuroko, patrząc na niego z irytacją.- Nie denerwuj mnie, do cholery. Też mam prawo mieć ochotę być na górze, tak? Mało dla ciebie robię? Myślisz, że wypinanie się przed tobą nie jest żenujące? A jednak robię to dla ciebie za każdym razem, gdy tego chcesz! Mógłbyś więc się, kurwa, od czasu do czasu poświęcać dla mnie i też pozwolić na bycie tym, który tobie wkłada!  
    Kagami, oszołomiony nagłą i dość brutalną jak na Kuroko reprymendą, wgapił się w swojego chłopaka z głupkowatą miną. W końcu, pod naporem nieugiętego spojrzenia wielkich, błękitnych oczu ukochanego, zarumienił się mocno i odwrócił głowę, delikatnie unosząc biodra i ustawiając się w dogodniejszej pozycji.  
    Tetsuya powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, pochylił się nad Taigą i czule pocałował go w policzek.   
–    Kocham cię, Kagami-kun – powiedział cicho.  
–    Uhum... ja ciebie też, Kuroko – odparł.  
    Wyglądało na to, że wcześniejsze słowa swojego chłopaka Kagami wziął do serca, ponieważ wyraźnie uspokoił się i poddał. Kiedy Kuroko zaczął powoli wsuwać członka we wnętrze Taigi, nie poczuł prawie żadnego oporu. Westchnął z rozkoszą, kiedy zagłębił się w nim zupełnie.  
    Kagami wciąż nie czuł zbyt komfortowo w tej sytuacji, jednak wolał uniknąć kłótni, no i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że również chciał sprawić przyjemność kochankowi. W końcu, jak Tetsuya sam zaznaczył, wiele już dla nie zrobił.  
    A przecież szczerze się kochali.  
    Kuroko nie zdawał sobie sprawy z rozterek ukochanego, zajęty poruszaniem biodrami. Ułożył się wygodnie za plecami Kagamiego, w pozycji „łyżeczki”, opierając czoło o jego łopatki. Zamknął oczy, czepiąc z tej wyjątkowej chwili jak najwięcej. Gorące i ciasne wnętrze Taigi przyprawiało go niemal o szaleństwo, ledwie powstrzymywał się od pojękiwania. Zacisnął dłoń na biodrze czerwonowłosego, skupiając się całym sobą na ich bliskości.   
    W trakcie tego aktu Tetsuya przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął robić to z Kagamim. Oczywiście, jemu pasowały obie pozycje, lecz mimo to bywało, iż zazdrościł ukochanemu tego, że tylko on czuje to, co teraz w drodze wyjątku ogarniało błękitnowłosego.   
    Wnętrze Taigi było wyjątkowo ciasne, gdyż mężczyzna zacisnął nieco ścianki odbytu, gdy tylko Kuroko wsunął się w niego. Lubrykant nadawał dodatkowego poślizgu, a słodki zapach wanilii działał kojąco na zmysły Tetsuyi, jednocześnie sprawiając, że nie był on w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.   
    Taiga zacisnął pięść, ściskając w palcach prześcieradło. Zagryzł mocno wargę, by nie wydać z siebie dźwięków rozkoszy – mimo wszystko trochę się obawiał, że jeżeli Kuroko dojdzie do wniosku, iż Kagamiemu podoba się to, co robi, zacznie prosić go o to częściej. A na to zdecydowanie nie mógłby pozwolić. Raz na jakiś czas, owszem... może raz na trzy czy cztery miesiące... no może dwa razy... Byle nie za często.  
    Nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości naprawdę mu się podobało.  
    Gdy członek Kuroko zaczął sięgać jego prostaty, oddech Taigi przyspieszył momentalnie, a on sam wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, by ukryć ją przed Tetsuyą. Mimowolnie sięgnął do swojego penisa, chwycił go dłonią i zaczął powoli onanizować się. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że jego członek jest odrobinę wilgotny, a więc Kuroko rzeczywiście musiał pieścić go ustami w trakcie jego snu.  
    Że też musiał przegapić coś takiego...  
–    Nie jest źle?- zapytał z trudem Tetsuya.- Mogę trochę szybciej, Kagami-kun?  
–    Taa...- sapnął Taiga, nienawidząc swojego chłopaka za to, że został zmuszony do odpowiedzi. Przez to tylko zdradził się z tym, jak bardzo było mu dobrze...  
    Tetsuya tylko czekał za tą chwilą. Zagryzając mocno wargę i przestając powstrzymywać się przed jakimikolwiek dźwiękami przyjemności, przyspieszył ruchy bioder czując, że zbliża się do końca. Kagami najwyraźniej również zdołał się w pewnym stopniu zaangażować, ponieważ sam zaczął szybciej poruszać dłonią, zacisnął również mocniej ścianki swojego odbytu.   
    Kuroko nie chciał już bardziej tego przeciągać. Owszem, pragnął jak najdłużej poddawać się temu uczuciu, jednak ostatecznie miał ochotę na seks już od poprzedniego wieczora. Im dłużej by z tym zwlekał, tym bardziej byłby poirytowany.  
    Poza tym, mieli przecież cały dzień dla siebie.  
    Przyspieszając po raz ostatni, Kuroko przytulił się do pleców Taigi, oddychając szybko i pojękując cicho. Już po chwili poczuł, że wypełnia wnętrze swojego chłopaka spermą, nie zaprzestał jednak ruchów dopóty, dopóki cała rozkosz nie sięgnęła zenitu a on sam, zmęczony, opadł bez sił na łóżko, oddychając głęboko.  
    Kagami, rumieniąc się na twarzy, dyskretnie odsunął się od niego po to, by wysunąć z siebie jego członka. Był dumny z siebie, że nie okazał całkowicie tego, jak przyjemnie mu było – no i w myślach planował już dla Tetsuyi zemstę, której z całą pewnością dokona jeszcze tego dnia.  
    Gdy tylko odpoczną.  
    Odwrócił się ostrożnie twarzą do Kuroko, wzdychając ciężko.  
–    Zadowolony?- burknął.  
–    Bardzo – odparł Tetsuya, uśmiechając się do niego leniwie.- Dziękuję, Kagami-kun. To dla mnie dużo znaczy.   
–    Taa...- Kagami wywrócił oczami.- Ten jeden raz ci się należało... Ale nie myśl, że zrobimy to w ten sposób za każdym razem, gdy mnie opierdzielisz...  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko odwrócił od niego wzrok.  
–    Liczyłeś na to, draniu?! Zapomnij!- warknął Taiga, jednak dość szybko złagodniał na widok uśmiechu ukochanego.- Następnym razem masz mnie po prostu obudzić, jasne? Tak naprawdę najlepsze przegapiłem...  
–    Nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć, czy złościć za to, co teraz powiedziałeś.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Ale niech ci będzie, Kagami-kun. Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić. Jak większość rzeczy, o które mnie prosisz...  
–    Dobra, dobra – burknął Taiga, rumieniąc się na twarzy. Pochylił się nad Kuroko i cmoknął go głośno w usta.- Idę zrobić śniadanie. Strasznie zgłodniałem...  
–    Poproszę makaron z kurczakiem, świeże, gorące onigiri i zieloną herbatę. Możesz też zrobić trochę miso.  
–    Sam sobie zrób!- Kagami spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
–    Nie możesz dla mnie zrobić tej jednej rzeczy?- Tetsuya wbił w niego spojrzenie swoich wielkich, błękitnych oczu.  
–    Tsk! Coś sporo tych „jednych rzeczy” ci się zbiera – mruknął pod nosem Taiga, wstając i podciągając bokserki. Przeszedł jednak posłusznie do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich śniadanie.  
    Tę jedną z jednych rzeczy mógł dla niego zrobić.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
